Jake Long killed Jake Long
by riratim
Summary: Takes place during game on. Warning- had complicated dialogue do not read if you suck and cant understand anything!And breathing counts, otherwise read it, Jake gets sucked into the world of MGO


_**Disclaimer: I don't own mgo konami does, I don't own AD:JL, disney does, so ummm…. Sorry lawers and umm, oranges…**_

_**This story takes place during "Game On" don't own that either.**_

Jake walked into his room exhausted. "Uhg, what a long day." he said dropping the controller on his bed. It bounced and landed on his PS3 (don't own that either, Sony does.) and transformed into a PS3 controller. "What the-" said Jake picking it up. As he picked it up, he noticed MGS4 was in the system (don't own MGS4 either). As he hit 'X' on the controller while selecting the 'play Disk' thingamajig. There was a flash of light, and Jake appeared in a rainy, war torn battlefield.

Jake looked around and saw a flash, heard a gunshot, and did a backflip from the impact of the bullet. He landed, shouting "OOOOOOH!" as he fell limp and stopped breathing, Jake Long was dead.

_**Line Break: at the red base.**_

"I'm alive?" Jake asked puzzled. Then noticing he was partially transparent he said "I'm a ghost?". He then solidified and breathed a sigh of relief. Just then, a man wearing a slightly armored, cargo vest, an armored belt/ thigh cover1, knee pads, combat boots, a long sleeved close fitting shirt, and a breathable head cover (a balaclava, covers the whole face but the eyes tightly) all in black with a sniper rifle in hand.

"Ummm, Hi there!" said the soldier "Sorry 'bout the team kill. I saw your outfit and freaked a little."

Jake looked down at his red jacket and jeans, slightly insulted.

"So, where did ya' get that AD:JL outfit? It's not in the reward shop." said the man.

"AD:JL?" Jake asked, curious.

"Yeah, you know. American Dragon: Jake Long?" the man said slightly mad that someone didn't remember the best show ever.

"Ummm…" Jake said nervous "Yeah, the show…"

"Oh, and by the way, I haven't introduced myself." said the man, holding out his gloved hand. "My name is {BURN YOURSELF}."

Jake looked puzzled at the man.

"I know, it's weird." the man said pulling his hand away "What's your name dude?"

"Umm…" Jake said, thinking about how the man knew the american dragon's human name from a show, or maybe it was just a show. "Jake Long."

"So you do know AD:JL." the man said.

"Yeah, sure" Jake said, pondering the man's sanity. " Watch out!!!" Jake said as a woman tried to grab {BURN YOURSELF}. {BURN YOURSELF} countered it and grabbed him back again. He then proceeded to slit the woman's throat.

"Dear god (I don't own him either, as far as I'm concerned, he owns us)! Did you just kill him?" Jake shouted, scared.

"Umm… Duh, this is TDM." said the soldier.

"How is he back again?" said Jake, noticing the woman run up to them again.

"Yeah. Respawn is turned on." Said the man in all black.

"Hey, nice knife 3" the recently deceased woman said.

"Thanks" said the other soldier "Nice CQC grab."

"Dude! Where'd you get the awesome AD:JL outfit?" said the woman.

"Umm… A contest?" said Jake on a questioning tone.

"Sweet." she said "By the way, I'm StriGon (an MGO friend of mine)."

"Cool." Said the nervouse half dragon. "Where did you guys get the guns?"

"At the base" they both said gesturing to a two colored squares on the ground.

"Sweet!" said Jake heading over to the base. He returned carrying a scoped M4 custom with a WP grenade launcher and red dot sight.

"Nice" the male soldier said.

"Sniper!" shouted Jake, noticing a man on top of the clock tower.

The three dove behind a car as bullets hit the other side.

"I got 'im" {BURN YOURSELF} said as he popped out from behind the car and fired. The man was hit in the forehead and fell from the tower.

"Nice shot dude!" Jake said, amazed.

"I've seen better." said the soldier modestly.

"So, Jake. Let's head to the reward shop and get you some real gear." said StriGon, noticing his stylish (that's right. I said Jake's clothes were stylish!) yet unuseful clothes.

"Umm sure, but I don't have any currency." Jake said checking his pockets and unsure if dollars worked here. Wherever 'here' was.

"Don't worry." said {BURN YOURSELF} "I'll lend you some."

The three arrived at the shop and looked through gear.

"What do you guys suggest?" Jake said.

"I'd go with the flight helmet, a cargo vest, some kneepads, a longsleeved shirt, and some combat gloves. Maybe even some goggles or a headset." {BURN YOURSELF} suggested.

Jake purchased the apparel and they left. They entered a new skirmish and selected their weapons. All selecting their previous weapons, except StriGon who selected a shotgun.

After 30 minutes the trio were still holed up in the tower. With Jake and {BURN YOURSELF} on the roof sniping and tossing the occasional grenade, and StriGon standing near the ladder, careful not to actually camp, guarded their flank. Jake heard a woman scream "HAAAA!". He turned and noticed it had been StriGon as she fell to the ground, dead. A man came up and grabbed {BURN YOURSELF}. Unable to counter, he was helpless. Jake, a look of fear and anger in his eyes, aimed and pulled the trigger on his M4. It clicked but did not fire. Jake checked his ammo pocket, he was out of ammo. Enraged Jake shouted "Dragon Up!" as he was engulfed in flames, revealing a red and gold dragon.

"Dude! How did you do that!?!" shouted {BURN YOURSELF} still being held.

Jake ignored this and drove his claws into the chest of the unidentified murderer. The man shouted "DOOO" and fell limp, releasing Jakes new friend.

"Dude, that was freakin' awesome! How did you do that?" Shouted {BURN YOURSELF}.

"Dude, I realy am the American Dragon." Jake admited "I still have no idea how I got here, or where 'here' is but all I remember is I picked up the magic game controler tha-" Jake was interrupted by , well I don't wanna keep writing his full name, so I'll call him Burn, by Burn who said "t makes life like a video game enabling cheat codes!"

"Yeah. This show must be accurate. Well I picked it up and started to play MGO with it and- oh" Jake said, as he realized where he was "I'm in Metal Gear online!"

"That explains A LOT!" Burn said relieved as StriGon climbed the ladder, having just respawned. "Hey, Stri!" Burn shouted.

"What Burn?" She asked back.

"This dude is realy the American Dragon. Like from the show!" He shouted, excited to tell StriGon of this.

"Prove it." StriGon said, questioning Burns honesty.

"Crap!" Jake shouted jumping off the tall tower "Goodbye cruel world!".

StiGon gasped and looked over the edge. She saw Jake's dragon form flying up to her.

"Hacker!!!" she shouted.

"Nope. And I can prove it too." Jake said, picking both of the soldiers up in his claws and flying off the roof.

"Well… There goes my K.D. spread." StriGon said.

"Hey." Burn said "My K.D. spread sucks, but I'm still awesome!"

"Umm.." StriGon said nervously "I've never seen this show before, only heard of it. So what happens next? He bites our heads off? Roasts us alive? Slices us up? Eats us alive?" SriGon said, surprisingly calm while saying this.

"Nope." Jake said "Just this." Jake said throwing the two up 100

yards above him.

"Awesome" shouted Burn while StriGon shouted "We're so dead aren't we!!!"

"Nope!" said Jake, catching the two, Burn with a claw, StriGon on his head.

"This is a little awkward." shouted StriGon, legs wrapped around Jakes neck.

"AAAAAG CRAAAAAAAAAAA- OOOG!" Burn shouted as the vest he wore and Jake held onto, slipped over his head and he plummeted to his death.

"That sucks!" Burn said after respawning. Noticing the three were the only ones left in the game, he pulled out his SVD and aimed it. "I don't think they'll mind if we do a quick friendly fight." He said firing it at Jakes head.

The shot hit perfectly and went through Jakes head and into StriGon's. After the two had respawned. They started a small firefight, but it was all in good fun.

_**Author:I love the awesome fight scene**_

Jake dragoned up as soon as he spawned and went after Burn. He slashed his claws at burn and hit him. Taking half his health down. Burn retaliated with a quick shot to the face from his rifle, killing Jake again. Burn, however did not notice StriGon with her shot gun getting close enough for a headshot. She fired and Burn did a front flip from the force and died. By this time Jake had spawned, and selecting an RPG from the weapons menu, hid in a corner until Burn spawned, he ran out and fired, killing both of them. The two respawned and Burn, although Jake was like 2 feet taller than him, grabbed Jake and slit his throat just as StriGon, again, blew him away. Unfortunately for Strigon, Burn had managed to place a C4 on Jakes back. When it was shot it blew Burn, Jake, and StriGon in opposite directions, killing them all. After they all had spawned, they died again, this time, actually from LAUGHING SO FREAKIN' HARD!!! This caused it to happen again, and again, and again, I think you know where this is going…

When they finally stopped StriGon said "Nice shot while we were flyin' Burn." "Thanks" Burn replied "Nice pop-shot with that shotty!" Burn said complimenting StriGon. "And Jake! That freakin rocket shot came outta nowhere!" Burn said "How could a seven or eight foot dragon hide in plain sight?" "No idea" Jake said.

"So you guys are just players from the real world right?" Jake asked.

"I hope so! Otherwise, that means I'm a cartoon and your real, or maybe-" before Burn could continually destroy his own head from within StriGon interrupted with " Yeah. Let's not let him blow all our heads up with gibberish."

"Umm… O.K…. So, how do I get back?" Jake inquired.

"This might be a problem considering we're from two dimensions. I'm surprised the Playstaion Network (don't own a fraction, or whole, or anything of that either) is cross dimensional. And the fact that either the writers of AD:JL either, reached your dimension, or created your dimension somehow!" Burn said "Unless there was a cross dimensional rift, due to radiation from solar flares affecting the characteristics of the graphite in their pencils as they wrote the first drafts of their pitch to Disney (NOT MINE) about the show and this affection caused the events happening in your 2D universe to appear on the paper. They then may have video taped this, excluding the parts such as: most eating scenes, every time someone used the bathroom, all the sleeping scenes, and the part that explains how you changed your dragon race. And, having video-taped this, instantly copyrighted this. However, later, lawers of Jake and others mentioned in the series sued for stealing the events of their lives and writing them down without their consent. And that is why Disney canceled AD:JL. To make all AD:JL lawers shut up! Which is why I kill you now Jake Long! Your lawers ruined the best show ever!!!" Burn said, shooting Jake in the face with his rifle. Jake then respawned rubbing his head, not from the shot, from the thought of Burns theory.

**Meanwhile in The real person who created burns living room**

"Lets try this!" He said plugging a USB jack into his internet cable. After a series of complex procedures, he found the internet address of Jacob Luke Long.

**Back in the story**

Suprisingly, Burns theory was correct. Plus, it was so complex, it actually created a temperal loop that appeared in the corner of the room they were in but could only be entered by crawling into the wall standing up, then shooting the wall and running into it again. After they discovered this, they said there goodbyes and Jake departed.

**Authors notes: How did you like it? If I get 5 reviews I will do a sequel where Burn and StriGon enter Jakes dimension and do sum awesome freakin stuff!!! Now lets interview the characters!!!**

**Me: Hey Jake, what was your favorite part?**

**Jake: When Burn found out I was a dragon.**

**Me: How 'bout you Stri?**

**StriGon: The part where Burn got dropped.**

**Me: And lastly, my alter ego, Burn!**

**Burn: The part when I blew your face off!**

**Me: That didn'-**

**I was interuted as Burn pulled out a sniper twenty times the size of the dark dragons big form ( you know from Hong Hong Longs (don't own that either)) aimed it at my face and fired.**


End file.
